Birthday Song for Miku
[[Archivo:30767722.jpg|thumb|300px|Birthday Song for Miku- Video por Tatsuro Ogata]] Birthday Song for Miku (Birthday Song for ミク/ Canción de Cumpleaños para Miku) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción fue escrita con el motivo de celebrar el 5° aniversario de Hatsune Miku. El PV esta Hecho con un nuevo modelo de Miku que Mitchie M esta emocionado de mostrar, este modelo fue hecho por kasokuSato. Intérpretes: KAITO, MEIKO, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len y Megurine Luka. Música y letra: Mitchie M Dirección del MV: llcheesell / Tatsuro Ogata Modelo del personaje: kasokuSato Animación del personaje: Hiromu Konno Composición y Animación: Ryuka Logo y Tipografía: Hibiki (Dawnlight affects) Actor de animación: Futa *Nicovideo *Youtube(Oficial) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *The Greatest Idol *at First Sight *REALISTIC VIRTUAL SINGING *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~memories~ Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji tomado de Anime Lyrics *Traducción hecha por Mizune Aino Kanji= Happy Birthday!　Happy Birthday! to You Happy Birthday!　Happy Birthday! to You Three Two One Ready デジタルの吐息の 　 (come on) 　 歌姫が目覚めたときに 生まれる音楽の 　 (check it out) 　 数は祝福のメッセージ 君に会いたい 　 (すぐに　すぐに) そばに居たいな 　 (いつも　いつも) 何が好きなの？ 　 (What do you love?　What do you love?) 想いが届くこと祈ってる 初めて君の　声の音聴いて　世界が変わる　Happy Birthday! 小さい頃に　夢で見ていた　エンジェルにおめでとう 時には僕が　孤独でいても　君がいるから　ミクさんきゅー 繋がるよ君を好きな仲間と ひとつになる気持ち　to You 幾千の時越えて　人は君と出会う ささやかでゴメンね この詩(うた)がプレゼント 初めて君の　声の音聴いて　世界が変わる　Happy Birthday! また新しい　歴史を歩む　エンジェルにおめでとう 初めて僕の　言葉を奏で　心が開く　ミクさんきゅー 繋がるよ君を好きな仲間と ひとつになる気持ち　to You 涙のエメラルド　to You |-| Romaji= Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to You Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to You Three Two One Ready DEJITARU no toiki no (come on) utahime ga mezameta toki ni Umareru ongaku no (check it out) kaze wa shukufuku no MESSEEJI Kimi ni aitai (sugu ni sugu ni) Soba ni itai na (itsumo itsumo) Nani ga suki na no? (What do you love? What do you love?) Omoi ga todoku koto inotteru Hajimete kimi no koe no ne kiite sekai ga kawaru Happy Birthday! Chiisai koro ni yume de miteita ENJERU ni omedetou Toki ni wa boku ga kodoku de ite mo kimi ga iru kara Miku sankyuu Tsunagaru yo kimi o suki na nakama to Hitotsu ni naru kimochi to You Ikusen no toki koete hito wa kimi to deau Sasayaka de gomen ne Kono uta ga PUREZENTO Hajimete kimi no koe no ne kiite sekai ga kawaru Happy Birthday! Mata atarashii rekishi o ayumu ENJERU ni omedetou Hajimete boku no kotoba o kanade kokoro ga hiraku Miku sankyuu Tsunagaru yo kimi o suki na nakama to Hitotsu ni naru kimochi to You Namida no EMERARUDO to You |-| Español= ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! A ti ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! A ti Tres, dos, uno ¿Listos? Cuando la diva de aliento (Vamos) digital despertó La música y un mensaje (Chequéalo) de alegría surgieron Quiero verte (Ahora, ahora) Quiero estar a tu lado (por siempre,por siempre) ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? (¿Qué amas? ¿Qué amas?) Estoy orando para que mi amor logre alcanzarte. Escuchar el sonido de su voz por primera vez cambio el mundo entero ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Al ángel que soñé cuando era un niño, felicidades!(felicidades) Incluso cuando estoy solo , allí estas tu, Miku, gracias Me uniré con mis amigos y quienes te aman Gracias a los sentimientos que compartimos y obtuvimos junto a ti. Cruzando a través de miles de años, los humanos irán para conocerte Disculpa por ser algo pequeña Esta canción es nuestro regalo. Escuchar el sonido de tu voz por primera vez cambio el mundo entero ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Feliz cumpleaños al ángel que creara nuevas historias, felicidades! Al interpretar mis palabras por primera vez abriste mi corazón, Miku, gracias(gracias) Me conectare con mis amigos quienes te aman Me uniré con mis amigos y quienes te aman lágrimas esmeralda, para ti. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de kasokuSato *Imagen oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012